Mi Ángel
by saori serena kou
Summary: Cuando la decepción te lleva a la oscuridad, siempre habrá un ángel que te saca del abismo.


Mi Ángel.

Los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecen a la Gran Naoko Takeuchi. La canción es Ángel de Robbie Williams en español.

Seiya estaba acostado en el sofá con los ojos llorosos, recordando la discusión que tuvo con Serena.

Flash Back.

Serena: Seiya eres un tonto, ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de amenazar a Darién? Sabes que te amo, pero lo nuestro no puede ser, debo crear el imperio de Tokio de Cristal junto a Darién y…

Seiya: Bombón, tú lo has dicho es una obligación y no porque lo deseas. Por favor Serena, no me abandones.

Serena: Adiós, Seiya Kou.

Fin del Flash Back.

Seiya: Bombón, eres una tonta. Yaten voy a salir un rato, no quiero seguir recordando a Serena.

Yaten: Seiya, que bueno que ya decidiste dejarla ir, lo bueno que Mina y Amy, renunciaron a ser Sailors Scouts y ser nuestras parejas.

Seiya: Así es, por lo menos ellas hicieron caso sus corazones.

Taiki en ese momento entra.

Taiki: Así es Seiya. Veras que en el momento menos esperado la persona indicada aparecerá en tu vida.

Seiya: nos vemos, me saludan a mis cuñadas.

Y así Seiya llego al parque, y en ese momento oye a alguien pedir ayuda.

Voz: Auxilio, que alguien me ayuda, déjame en paz, Leo.

Leo: jajajajaja. Estas loca Guadalupe, o mejor dicho Saori, como te gustaría que te llamen, o ya se la tonta.

Saori Guadalupe: Déjame en paz.

En eso alguien grita.

Voz: Creo que la señorita te dijo que la dejaras en paz.

Leo: No te metas, además ya me iba, suerte para la próxima tonta.

Seiya en ese momento le dio un golpe en el estómago y le dijo: Largarte.

Y se fue, dejando a Seiya y la muchacha que rescato.

Seiya: te encuentras bien, preciosa.

Saori Guadalupe: si estoy bien, gracias.

Seiya: disculpa, aun no me he presentado mi nombre es Seiya Kou y el tuyo preciosa.

Saori Guadalupe: Disculpa, mi nombre es Saori Guadalupe Worrell.

Seiya de manera coqueta: es un placer conocerte.

Saori Guadalupe de manera tímida: el mío igual.

En ese momento Seiya ve un cartel de la escuela que lleva Saori en las manos.

Seiya: vaya vas a entrar al concurso de talentos de la escuela.

Saori Guadalupe: no creo, el concurso es de parejas, y desde que llegue a la escuela, pues apenas eres el primero en hablarme, así que no participare.

Seiya: pues que crees, estas de suerte preciosa, el gran Seiya Kou, será tu pareja así que vamos a inscribirnos, pero y con qué canción vamos a concursar.

Saori Guadalupe: tengo más o menos una composición, pero no se siento que esta pobre la letra. Pero por lo menos el titulo sé cómo llamarlo.

Seiya: ¿cómo se llama la canción?

Saori Guadalupe: Se llama Ángel.

Seiya: pues vamos.

Y así fueron a inscribirse al concurso, y de ahí se fueron directo al departamento de Saori, ya que tenía algo de prisa, por llegar.

Saori Guadalupe: entra Seiya, ya llegué Esmeralda.

Esmeralda: Hola Saori, pase joven, siéntense y esta es su casa.

Saori: y mi hijo ¿Dónde está?

Esmeralda: en su cuarto.

Seiya algo sorprendido: ¿Eres casada?, eres muy joven.

Saori: no, soy madre soltera, me entregue a un hombre cuando tenía 18 años, y el desapareció después, cuando supe de mi embarazo, mis padres me corrieron de mi casa, y me encontré a Esmeralda y su apoyo me ha ayudado bastante. Además somos de la misma edad o no.

Seiya: si tengo 22 años.

Saori: igual yo.

Seiya: Me gustaría conocerlo.

Saori: ahí viene. Hola Julián

Julián: Hola mami. Es un amigo, mami.

Seiya: si soy el amigo de tu mama, y amigo tuyo igual.

Julián: siii, ya tengo un amigo.

Saori: Bueno hijo, ve a jugar. Vamos a recomponer la canción Seiya.

Seiya: pues empezamos.

Y así pasaron toda la tarde viendo y entonando la letra de la canción,

Seiya: quedo muy bien la canción.

Saori: entonces mañana practicamos

Y así paso el tiempo, Seiya empezaba a sentir algo por Saori, y se lo comento a sus hermanos.

Seiya: hermanos, creo que siento algo más por Saori.

Yaten: Seiya, mira que no debes jugar con los sentimientos de ella, y menos sabiendo que ella tiene un hijo.

Taiki: en eso estoy de acuerdo con Yaten. Debes definir bien tus sentimientos, antes de ilusionarla, y en eso es interrumpido por Mina.

Mina: Yaten, Serena ya no se va casar, por que encontró a Darién y Setsuna engañándola.

Amy: Si, Rini es la verdadera hija de Setsuna y Darién.

Yaten: ya la regaron.

Seiya: ¿Qué dijeron?

Mina: Seiya, yo..

Taiki: Seiya, pon en orden tus sentimientos, como te dijimos no puedes jugar con los sentimientos de Saori.

Seiya: está bien, lo pensare bien.

Y llego el día del concurso, Seiya estaba alistándose en que llego Serena.

Serena: Seiya, mi amor, quiero estar contigo, yo me di cuenta que te amo más, que el futuro y…

Seiya: Serena, porque no mejor me dices que Rini no es tu hija, y que Darién te engaño con Setsuna.

Además no soy plato de segunda mano.

En eso se acerca Serena a Seiya y lo besa. Seiya correspondió al beso y cuando terminaron de besarse Seiya suspiro.

Seiya: Te amo Saori.

Serena: Seiya.

Seiya: Perdóname Serena ya no te amo. Adiós

Y Seiya sale de su cuarto, para ir rumbo al concurso. Y Serena salió con los ojos llorosos y ahí estaban las chicas.

Mina: Serena

Amy: Serena es mejor así. Seiya se enamoró de ella.

Serena: porque fui muy tonta, ahora no sé qué hacer.

Mina: resignarte e intentar ser feliz.

Mientras en el concurso Saori estaba muy nerviosa porque ellos eran los siguientes y aún no había llegado Seiya, el conductor ya los estaba presentando y ella iba a decir algo en que llego Seiya.

Seiya: espera Saori, ya llegué, y perdón por haber llegado tarde.

Saori: pues vamos.

Conductor: y ahora la canción Ángel a cargo de los alumnos Saori Worrell y Seiya Kou.

Seiya: Así es la ley, hay un ángel, hecho para mí.

Saori: Te conocí, el tiempo se me fue, tal como llego.

Seiya: Y te fallé, te hice daño, tantos años yo, pase por todo sin pesar.

Saori: Te amé sin casi amar, y al final quien me salvó. El ángel que quiero yo.

Seiya: De nuevo tú te cuelas en mis huesos. Dejándome tu beso. Junto el corazón.

Saori: Y otra vez tú, abriéndome tus alas. Me sacas de las malas rachas de dolor.

Ambos: Porque tú eres el ángel que quiero yo.

Saori: Cuando eso es fallar ya no sé qué hacer. Ni a donde ir. Me fijo en ti. Y te siento cerca pensando en mí.

Seiya: El cuerpo se me va. Hacia donde tu estas. Mi vida cambió. El ángel que quiero yo.

Saori: De nuevo tú te cuelas en mis huesos. Dejándome tu beso. Junto el corazón.

Seiya: Y otra vez tu abriéndome tus alas. Me sacas de las malas rachas de dolor.

Ambos: Porque tú eres el ángel que quiero yo.

Y enseguida se dieron los aplausos, y el conductor dio la noticia que dentro de una hora iban a dar los resultados de la competencia. Serena y las chicas fueron a ver el concurso y conoció ahí a la chica que Seiya se enamoró.

Rei: Serena, vámonos. Creo que tienes que seguir adelante.

Serena: Rei, yo,

Lita: Es mejor así, Serena.

En eso se acerca Seiya y Saori a las chicas.

Saori: Seiya, te dejo con tu novia, yo voy a buscar a mi hijo y..

Seiya: Espera, Serena creo que te lo voy a decir una vez más, yo amo a Saori, y quiero ser feliz con ella, porque en mi corazón así lo dicta. Espero que seas feliz, Serena, y suerte.

Serena: Seiya.

Seiya: nos vamos, preciosa.

Saori: si

Se estaba alejando y Seiya tomo la mano de Saori, y llegaron al parque.

Saori: Seiya, yo no sé qué decir y…en eso Seiya la beso, y se le apego a su cuerpo y cuando ya los pulmones les faltaba aire. Se separaron.

Seiya: quiero que seas mi novia. Tu eres mi ángel, como la canción que cantamos ahorita, estoy enamorado de ti mi preciosa.

Saori: Seiya, acepto ser tu novia.

Seiya de manera coqueta: entonces también Julián es mi hijo a partir de ahora. Así que vamos a la escuela, para ver los resultados.

Saori: Si, vamos amor.

Mientras en la escuela ya iban a dar los resultados del concurso.

Conductor: y aquí están las canciones de los tres primeros lugares, el tercer lugar con la canción de Volver a amar, es para Yaten con Mina, un aplauso por favor. Y siguiendo con el segundo lugar la canción de Como yo nadie te ha amado de Eliza y Adán, aplausos por favor. Y el primer lugar se la llevo la canción de Ángel de Seiya y Saori.

Seiya: Ganamos mi amor.

Saori: Siii, ganamos. Seiya gracias por ser mi ángel.

Seiya: no preciosa gracias a ti. Por haber llegado a mi vida.

Y se dieron un beso.

Siempre habrá una esperanza para un corazón herido, siempre llegará un Ángel de amor.


End file.
